Joint orthoses are implemented for support and stabilization of joints in the human body. They support physiologically correct movement of the joint, for example after an operation or joint damage. In addition, joint orthoses are used for limitation of the flexion angle in order to enable an adjustment of the maximal angle of flexion for rehabilitation purposes.
Joint orthoses are attached to the body part connected to the joint by a strap, for example, to the upper and lower leg, the lower leg and the foot, the upper arm and the lower arm. The upper and lower parts are equipped with a frame, which consists at least of a splint. A jointed connection of the upper and lower parts or the splints of the upper and lower parts enables pivoting around at least one pivotable axis. In addition to one sided frame parts, two sided frame parts may be located medial and lateral next to the joint to be supported.
In the area of the joint space or joint axis of the joint to be supported, pads are attached which bridge the space between the joint orthosis and the frame of the upper or lower part and create a coupling of the joint orthosis with the body part. The securing of these pads usually occurs via Velcro® type closure or a screw connection. The adjustment and fitting of the individual parameters of the joint to be supported occurs via set screws. To adjust for the various expansion of the extremity or for rehabilitation purposes in the event of swelling joints, exchange of the pad or the pads attached to it is necessary.